kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Demise101/Project List
Hi there, this is Demise101. This page is dedicated to the Project List! What is a Project List? A project list is, basically, a list of things that you can do around the Wiki. Anybody is allowed to sign up for the project list! If you are an anonymous Contributor, and wish to sign up, creating an account is ' highly recommended' (Editing while anonymous is quite slow, for many reasons). To sign up, just make a comment below saying which project you want to participate in, and I will put your details up on the page! Note that you can also remove yourself from projects at any time with another comment. People will always be caught up in things, and the whole point of this list is to have fun! Completing a Project (even being involved) gives a chance to give an award of that tier (bronze for easy, medium for silver and hard for gold)! The harder the project, the more likely an award! Awards you can earn: Badges are given to those who excel at completing projects. The faster or better you complete a project, the more likely you will get a badge. I will personally hand them out. What do I need to know? Nothing! Apart from grammar and spelling, you don't need to know anything to be a part of a project! Every week, I will be adding a blog helping you understand Wikia more! If you have any questions concerning the wiki or editing, please contact me on my Message Wall! New Projects! These projects have just been added! Join quick! Tasks Tasks do not give badges by themselves, but are excellent for new users to try out things, as it will not involve anything other than text. It also increases the chance of getting a badge on the first try. They generally take about 1 day to complete (1 hour of actual editing at most), and mostly involve just ONE page. Easy Projects Easy projects are great for beginners. Basic Wiki Editing experience is recommended (such as adding images or making titles). They will usually involve a few pages, image adding or creating a page. An easy project will generally last between 1-5 days. *'Project: Complete Aoba Fuse' Time: 1-3 Days Requisites: very basic Wiki knowledge (how to acess the editing menu), read the light Novels. People involved: Ma Boss Shiyu Medium Projects Medium projects are intermediate. They require slightly more knowledge about editing (such as templates), and will generally last a week or two. These projects are aimed towards having fun along the way, and talking to your project partners is essential. *'Project: Staff' Pages: Any in here Task: Add information People required: At least 3 Estimated time: 2 weeks Skills: Basic Wiki Editing, Infobox Knowledge (not required in every member) People Involved: GreenMoriyama Hard Projects Hard Projects are very difficult. Editing Experience is required, and skills such as template creation and Image details may be required. Hard Tasks can take more than a month to complete (not all of them, though). *'Project: Translate Songs' Estimated time: 5 days (1 per song) Pages: Michael Goes to Sleep ~in the heart~ Reminiscence 桜色卒業 バレバレ・バレンタイン Task: Translate the songs into English, add to the English Section. Requisites: Must know how to translate. Recommended number of people: 3 People Involved: In-Progress Projects! These projects are in progress! Check who's involved, and ask if you can join! Easy Projects * * * Medium Projects * * * Hard Projects * Project: Unprotect Task: Check over every page that is protected, and make sure that pages that don't need to be protected are un-protected (aka giving more editing freedom to the editors on the wiki) People required- 5 Estimate Time- 1 month People involved- Me * Finished Projects These projects have been completed, and every user involved gets a badge on their user page! **'Project : TWGOK Light Novel volume 2.' Estimated time : Unknown, presumed to last from 2 days to weeks depending on the contributor(s) Page:Kaminomi Light Novel Task : Finish the Chapter Summaries. Skills Required: Some editing format knowledge Requisites: Must have already read the Light Novels. People Involved: Ma Boss Shiyu * * Projects of the month Project of the Month Project 1 Project 2 Category:Blog posts